


Contentment

by salire



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salire/pseuds/salire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He shivers, the tremble running from his toes all the way up to his heart, resonating, pounding, sending every hair in his body on end."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Really random AU here. The boys got wings? Prompted from all_unwritten or... something. Anyway. Not even sure it's in character, just wrote it. Enjoy XD;;

He shivers, the tremble running from his toes all the way up to his heart, resonating, pounding, sending every hair in his body on end. He writes it off as being from the brisk New-York-City-in-December wind that plows across his reddened cheeks, threads through his ever-tangled hair.

A soft, brown-speckled wing curves across his back, the tips of its flying feathers pulling him closer into Ryan's embrace. "Cold?"

He nods, pulling his own snowy wings tighter against his back to accommodate Ryan's adjusted hold on him. He feels his blood rushing, his pulse jumping as his blood trips through his veins. He's excited, the thrill of New Love still prominent in his every movement, in the way that he can't stop smiling even though his lips are cold and chapped; somehow, though, he isn't laughing, giggling, babbling incoherently like he normally is.

Instead, he's kicking his feet over the side of the building, curling his toes inside his thick woolen socks, now soaked through from the lack of shoes. This trip to the roof had been too sudden for that and he'd been afraid that the moment would be lost if he'd taken the time to search for sneakers, let alone ones that matched. He's kicking his soaked feet and slipping his unmittened hands into Ryan's coat pocket, pressing his face into Ryan's neck and breathing deep.

He's not quite sure what this feeling is, this underlying feeling just beneath the trill of Love, this feeling that smothers every doubt, every anxiety, every sleepless night. He no longer wants, needs, hopes, prays, worries. He is simply so so _full_. He huddles as close as possible, his mouth hovering over the corner of Ryan's, and smiles. Because for a moment, for this brief moment in time soon to be snatched away in the wake of so many others, he is simply Content.


End file.
